


Airplane Mode

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Airplanes, Chloe and Max cuddle, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Max is the Mom Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Max takes Victoria, Warren, Kate, and Chloe to Disney and the plane ride is less than stress free.





	Airplane Mode

“Toothbrush!?”

“Check!”

“Deodorant!?”

“Check!”

“Socks and underwear!?”

“Chec- hold up.” Chloe rifled through her bag.

“Check!”

 

Max set down her notebook with the girl’s packing list on it. Chloe rearranged some of the things in her suitcase before closing it and zipping it shut. Max reached over and grabbed Chloe’s carry on backpack and began going through it.

“IPad, chargers, neck pillow, change of clothes…” Max trailed off. “Chloe, where’s your headphones?” She turned to the bluenette who was straightening her bed before they left for their trip.

“Uhh- over there on my desk.” Chloe pointed to her pair of blue wireless headphones laying on the wooden desk. Max crossed the room and grabbed up the headphones, sliding them into Chloe’s backpack right next to the makeup bag she had filled with her chargers.

Max zipped up her own backpack, tossing a extra pair of earbuds into the front pocket, just in case. Max was the one person in the group who had packed everything they might need. She had filled a small bag packed full of baby wipes, ear plugs, USB battery pack, and any medicine she thought might be useful ( including Claritin, Ibuprofen, and the ever famous motion sickness medicine, something she knew Chloe would end up needing at one point on their trip.) Chloe called Max the mom friend, the one to pack everything possible to keep her children in line. Chloe had caught sight of the dollar general bag full of things she had grabbed the day before, but Chloe hadn’t been able to snoop through it before Max had shoved it into her backpack.

“Ready to go? Warren just texted, he’s here with Kate and Victoria.” Max slid her phone into her purse, sliding on her back pack and grabbing her suitcase and duffel bag. Chloe nodded and jumped off her bed, putting on her backpack and grabbing her suitcase off the ground. Max had packed an extra duffel bag and Chloe could only imagine what was in it.

Chloe and Max walked down the stairs. Joyce was in the kitchen, cleaning up from breakfast.

“You girls headed out?” She asked.

“Yeah. I have sit next to her for six hours straight, pray for me.” Max giggled, sitting down her bags so she could hug Joyce goodbye. Joyce laughed to and hugged the teen back. Chloe came up behind her and hugged her, squeezing the two girls tightly before pulling away.

“I’ll see you next week.” Chloe said, reached to grab her suitcase once more. Max followed suit, picking up her own bags.

“Well have a good time, girls. I’ll see you soon.” Joyce leaned over to whisper to Max. “Don’t lose her, okay. I think I’d like for my child to come home.” her voice was just loud enough for only Max to hear. Max giggled and nodded.

“Don’t worry, Joyce. I wrote my phone number on her bracelet.” Max smiled, pulling away from Joyce.

“Good move, Max. Have good time, girls. Chloe, be good for Max.” Joyce turned to her blue-haired daughter.

“What is she now, you?” Chloe asked, laughing. Joyce kissed her on top of her head and walked back into the kitchen. They heard a honk outside and the two girls went running out to catch their ride. Max opened the truck and tossed her stuff in, lifting up Chloe’s bag and shifting around the other three’s stuff that was already inside Victoria’s car. Chloe went around to the other side and climbed in, Max crawling in beside her. Kate smiled at them, already sitting in the back seat. Chloe sat in the middle and Max took the left side seat, both girls buckling up.

Victoria was behind the wheel, her car being the only one big enough for all of them to fit. Warren sat in the passenger seat in front of Kate. He was in control of the music and Chloe covered her ears as the god awful music of Charlie Puth came through the radio. Max was surprised that Kate was fine with the music selection, then realized that the blonde had earbuds in.

“Victoria, take the radio, I can’t handle this.” Chloe said, bending over slightly and shifting in her seat. Victoria giggled and reached over, flicking to a new station.

The ride was filled with chitter from the five friends, excited for the trip that Victoria and Max had planned. They were headed to Disney World in Florida. When Victoria learned that Kate had never gone to Disney, she immediately started planning a trip. She was shocked to also find that Chloe had never been, and expanded the trip to include their entire group.

When they got to the airport, Max began scurrying around, trying to keep Chloe away from the shops and keep them all on time. To Max and Victoria’s relief, only Kate set off the metal detector due to her necklace. Security didn’t end up patting her down and soon the five were sitting in their seats while other people filtered onto the plane.

Chloe was in the window seat, in hope to keep her from getting motion sick during the flight. Max was in the middle seat and Kate was sitting next to her. Victoria and warren were across the aisle, Victoria at the window and Warren in the middle, the aisle seat being empty.

Once the plane had taken off, Chloe had pulled out her IPad and Kate drifted off to sleep. Max grabbed her copy of _Matched_ to keep herself busy. Chloe had her headphones on and was watching Adventures in Babysitting while curled up in her seat, a blanket thrown over her. Max leaned forward to see what Victoria and Warren were up to.

Victoria was taking off her makeup with the mirror she had brought, trying to keep her skin was breaking out from wearing her makeup for so long. She tossed the makeup wipes into the walmart sack that was operating as a trash can for the duration of the flight. Warren was busying himself with a book of sudoku and crosswords. Max leaned back in her seat. Chloe reached over and tapped her arm, having paused her movie.

 

“Max?”

“Yeah, Chloe? What do you need.”

“My head hurts.”

 

Max leaned down to find the ibuprofen in her bag. She pulled out her pill container, taking out two medium sized pills and handing them to Chloe. Chloe swallowed them dry, curling back up in her seat and closing her eyes, still wearing her headphones.

When Max laid back in her seat, she caught the girl in front of her peering through the seats.

“You seem like the mom friend.” She said, smiling. She looked about Max's age, maybe a little older. Max giggled.

“Yeah. I’ve gotta keep track of these two” she pointed to Chloe and Kate, both now asleep. “and those two.” She leaned over and pointed to Victoria and Warren. The girl giggled.

“Yeah. I can relate. I’ve got three to watch over.” The two girls giggled before the other girls turned back around in her seat. Max reached over and grabbed her book, going back to her reading.

When Chloe woke up, it had been almost two hours into their trip. Warren was asleep but Victoria was scrolling through her phone, it looked like she was on Instagram.

“Max I’m bored.” Max turned to look at Chloe, sighing. She reached down and grabbed her bag, pulling out the dollar general bag. She pulled out a box and handed it to Chloe.

“Here. Keep yourself busy.” She gave the box to Chloe and Chloe smiled. She looked down at the lego box before opening it up, pulling down the tray in front of her seat to keep herself occupied. Max leaned back in her chair and put in her earbuds, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

When she woke up Kate was awake and reading a book. Chloe was still absorbed in building with her legos, working on a small castle. Max leaned forward to see what Victoria and Warren were up to. Victoria was asleep with a sleep mask on, her neck resting on a pink neck pillow. Warren had his face buried in a sci-fi book, reading away.

Max checked the time on her phone. They had only about an hour left of their flight when Kate turned to her.

“Max, I’m hungry.” Kate set down her book. Max reached down, searching for her bag. She pulled out a tupperware container of leftovers from the previous night, handing the cheesy chicken and rice and a fork to Kate. Kate thanked her and silently prayed quickly before starting to eat, turning on a movie on her laptop and plugging in her headphones.

When they landed. Max packed all of her things up and rounded everybody up. She did a baggage check, making sure that everyone had all their things. They were the last group off the plane, which helped eased Max’s nerves about having so many people around. They made their way to baggage claim, starting to look for their stuff. Max grabbed her duffel bag and suitcase off the conveyor belt, them being sat next to each other. She spotted Chloe’s bag easily, having tied a rainbow scarf to the handle before they had left to make it easy to spot.

They headed out off the Florida airport, walking down to where their Uber was waiting. After piling all their stuff into the trunk and cramming all five into the backseat, they headed off to the hotel.

Later that night they were laying in their rooms on their beds. Max and Chloe had a single room to themselves, Victoria, Kate, and Warren were in a connected room to theirs in a double room. Max was laying on their bed, happy that they had gotten across the country without a hitch.

“Did you like the plane ride?” Max asked Chloe, who was curled up next to her, almost asleep.

“Yeah. It was fun. But tomorrow is going to be even better.” Chloe smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep next to Max. Max smiled and ran her fingers through Chloe’s blue hair.

“Night, Chlo.” she whispered before reaching over and turning out the light, getting a good night sleep before she knew what would be the chaos of tomorrow.


End file.
